


A Private Decree

by FlareWarrior



Series: Kinktober 2017 [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, Luckily so is Harry, M/M, Master/Slave, Rimming, That was the prompt anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareWarrior/pseuds/FlareWarrior
Summary: His Majesty the King, Harry Hart, has at last become a regular presence in the royal harem. People may be rejoicing too soon.





	A Private Decree

The others in the harem were so accustomed to Harry's habits that they barely gave their king polite greetings when he arrived. In fairness, Harry ignored most of them as he strode through the grand hall to the garden.

'Garden' was a bizarre term given to the outdoor part of the harem by kings past. Harry suspected it had less to do with flowers and more to do with the inhabitants, and it must, since there were few literal flowers to be seen.

The garden was built on a cliff, guarded and caging at once, so the sky cradled the flat cobblestones from above and the city stretched out to brace them from below. He found Eggsy there.

Harry's shoes clicked on the warm stone beside the infinity pool when he came to a stop. Eggsy had spotted him already, surprise flickering into a smile as he made his way over. Now Eggsy hauled himself out of the pool to stand in front of Harry, shirt absent and white pants soaked so they hid nothing. Water cascaded off him in sheets, darkening the stone around his bare feet. Droplets clung to his skin as long as they could, joined by the sun in their depths so he gleamed as nature fought to keep him.

"Hey Harry."

He smiled, outshining the sun, and Harry reeled him into his embrace. Eggsy laughed as water soaked through Harry's suit. "Hello darling."

Eggsy tilted his face up expectantly and Harry obliged him, cradling the back of his head and bending down to capture his lips. Eggsy melted into it, easy and willing, fitting himself more snugly against Harry's chest and pushing up onto his toes to deepen the kiss. Harry sighed into it, tension easing from his shoulders. Palace after palace, fine beds and food were constants - but this was coming home.

They broke apart an age later, and Harry chased a trail of water down Eggsy's neck with his mouth. Eggsy leaned into it, fingers combing into Harry's soft hair. "They said you wouldn't be back for another week."

The words vibrated against Harry's tongue, pressed as it was over Eggsy's throat. "I couldn't bear to stay away that long." Harry replied. Another sound dropped from Eggsy's lips, wordless and encouraging, when Harry rested his hand on Eggsy's arse, two fingers delving teasingly between his cheeks. "Would you like to go someplace more private?" he pitched his voice low on the invitation.

"Your mum says I have to say yes." Eggsy replied, smiling playfully.

"I, his royal highness the king, hereby declare that order horse shit."

"She says I have to do everything you say."

Harry frowned, but Eggsy was unfazed by the orders he'd received. "I say you may ignore everything I ask of you on a whim."

"Everything?" Eggsy's smile was wicked and tempting. "I can ignore all orders by my own king. That's a lot of power, Harry. Maybe I can't handle that kind of pressure." He leaned close so his words, low and suggestive, were only for Harry's ears. "Maybe I wouldn't mind not havin' a choice today."

Harry actually growled. It was low enough that no one else heard, but it rumbled over Eggsy's skin and drew a shiver down his spine. It wouldn't have mattered if the others had heard, since Eggsy got their attention a moment later, yelping as Harry threw him over his shoulder and made for the door.

"Harry!" He yelled, flushing. Everyone was staring at them now. Tilde gave him a thumbs up and he buried his face in his hands and went limp. "If you throw your back out carrying my heavy arse they'll execute me."

"Your arse is perfect," Harry replied, pinching it for emphasis.

"Ow!"

"That was for insinuating that I'm old."

The guards outside the doors were paid very well and pointedly didn't stare at their king and his bounty, though Eggsy knew damn well everyone would have heard about it by the time he got back to the harem.

The king's chamber was predictably located close to the harem, so they weren't seen by anyone else on the trek. Once inside his room Harry dumped Eggsy, laughing, on his bed.

"Harry, I'm still soaked-" he protested, moving to spring up.

"A trend I intend to perpetuate," Harry replied, and pinned him down with his body. The absorbent fabric of his suit was almost as wet as Eggsy's still-translucent white pants. The layers of silk and high thread-count cotton caressed and clung to Eggsy's skin between their chests as Harry pressed him to the sheets, wedging between Eggsy's spread thighs. Eggsy twined his hands in Harry's hair as Harry resumed his attack on his neck, laving tingling trails in his wake and pausing every so often to suck a bruising mark. Slowly he migrated down, dampening Eggsy's skin as he went, until his lips sealed over one of Eggsy's nipples, hot mouth sucking lewdly on the hardening bud. Eggsy squirmed against his hips, whining and kneading Harry's hair in encouragement. Harry worked first one nipple, then the other to tight, throbbing buds beneath his tongue, leaving Eggsy trembling and hard when he pulled away.

"Rude," he mumbled at his absence, laying still while Harry stripped out of his damp clothes. Eggsy was feeling neglected and just a tad petulant, so he folded his hands on over his chest and waited as Harry's layers fell. It wasn't exactly a strip tease, but even so every centimeter of skin revealed made Eggsy's mouth water. When Harry was at last bare he looked at Eggsy, tie still dangling with false innocence from his fingers and cock filling between his legs. Harry took in the trail of marks on his throat, left to his view strategically by the tilt of Eggsy's chin, that traced a path down to his reddened nipples, then dropped his gaze to the tent that Eggsy was making of his gossamer pants.

Eggsy dragged a hand down while he was looking to press against the side of his erection. "You just gonna watch, then?" he taunted.

Eggsy's pants landed with a wet slap on the hardwood floor a moment later, likely ruined. Eggsy laughed as Harry manhandled him so he was laying on the pillows properly, then pinned both his hands above his head. With quick, sure motions silk bound around Eggsy's wrists, the offending tie, he assumed, before anchoring to the headboard.

"Alright?" Harry asked, pressing them together again. Eggsy gasped at the contact, Harry's warm skin flush with his own, and fought to speak.

" _Yes_ , Harry," he managed, twisting his hips in search of Harry's cock. Harry smirked at him and slid down the bed, leaving Eggsy flushed and pouting until he hitched Eggsy's legs over his shoulders.

Eggsy raised his eyebrows in challenge just to see Harry's eyes flash. His erection jutted up in Harry's face, ruining his own feigned indifference. Harry brushed his fingertips against the shaft, holding it in place to nuzzle along the length. Eggsy bit his lip on a whine, lifting his hips in encouragement.

But Harry, always a tease, let go and moved lower. Eggsy only had a moment to be disappointed before Harry's lips pressed against the inside of his thigh, path clear, and hitched his legs higher and further apart.

"Fuck," Eggsy keened, falling pliant in Harry’s grip. Harry grinned as his solid thumbs spread Eggsy open, exposed and vulnerable. Eggsy tugged at the restraints on his hands and found them unyielding.

The first brush of Harry's lips to his hole sent him trembling, knees edging wider of their own accord. Then the hot, wet press of Harry's tongue undid him, licking one long stripe from his hole to his balls before returning to lap at his rim.

"Oh," Eggsy's lips remained parted after the moan, allowing harsh breaths to rake over his teeth as he watched Harry push closer, felt his tongue point and drive. " _Oh_ ," he gasped again, tossing his head back and curling his fists around the tether of Harry's tie. Eggsy's toes curled in the air as Harry fucked him on his tongue, the tie pulling taut over his head as he jerked on every sloppy thrust and trembled at the sinful brush of Harry's hair at the inside of his thighs. He writhed as much as he could, but with no leverage Eggsy was left trapped in Harry's grip, unable to do anything but gasp and beg.

And beg he did as the sheets under him grew wet with trailing saliva, Harry's enthusiasm leaking from his lips. Eggsy's cock wept in sympathy, gleaming in the light from the windows, bobbing and twitching as Eggsy pleaded and shivered and sobbed with growing urgency.

When Eggsy was sure he would go mad with Harry's tongue inside him, Harry at last drew away, pressing a final parting kiss to Eggsy's twitching hole as he went. Eggsy whined, at once mournful and exceedingly glad Harry hadn't decided to make that day round two of his attempts to make Eggsy come with his mouth.

Eggsy blearily watched him slick his fingers with lube he hadn't seen him fetch, already feeling plenty wrecked. Harry watched him in return as he warmed the lube, a terrible mischief in his eyes.

"Harry," Eggsy panted, spreading his legs wider. Harry kissed his knee, smiling.

"Yes darling?"

"Fuck me."

Harry's dark eyes flicked to his face. "When I'm good and ready."

With that Harry grabbed his cock and wrapped his lips around the head. Eggsy cried out, eyes slamming shut as he fought to stave off his orgasm. Harry was no help, sinking lower and hollowing his cheeks so Eggsy saw stars at the corners of his vision. He arched, unsure if he wanted to fuck up into the delicious heat or wrench away, and Harry used the opportunity to slide slick fingers up the damp trail of his crack and press his index finger in.

"Fuck, Harry, I-" he broke off on a moan as Harry's slick finger fed into him at a snail's pace, thick and unyielding, while Eggsy bore down to take it in. Harry's other hand was strategically tight around the base of his shaft, just shy of painful and barely enough to keep him from tipping over the edge.

"Harry," he gasped, rocking his hips, Harry's name tumbling like a mantra as he set something of a rhythm. Harry bobbed on Eggsy's cock, sinfully divine and almost too much, while he worked Eggsy open on his fingers.

Eggsy sobbed for an age on the brink of coming, kept from it by nothing but the grace of god and Harry's impeccable sense for his tolerance, until at last Harry deemed him prepped enough and pulled away completely.

Eggsy lay panting and ruined in the damp sheets, his skin on fire and heart pounding in his chest. At length he silted his eyes open, a flush staining from his cheeks to his chest, his hard cock rising proud and still gleaming wet.

Harry was perched on his knees beside him, eyes eclipsed by pupil and his own erection a deep crimson against his belly. "Lovely," he said, reverent, as he swept his burning gaze along Eggsy's bare form.

Eggsy shivered again, whining low in his throat. Harry at last took pity on him and reached up, freeing his hands. Then he gathered Eggsy up into his lap, strong hands maneuvering him so he was crouched straddling Harry's thighs.

Harry tugged him forward into a sloppy kiss as he slicked himself, and Eggsy tasted his own sweat on Harry's tongue through the devouring kiss. He drew back, nipping at Eggsy's bottom lip, and dropped his hand to guide Eggsy onto his cock.

The head pressed against his entrance and Eggsy's eyelids fluttered. He forced them to stay open to watch Harry's face, his cheeks and lips flushed with rapture and his eyes black as night as the pressure built. Eggsy gasped as the head slid in, the sound mixing with Harry's shattered moan. Harry gripped his hips and pulled him down, driving deeper as Eggsy gave in and arched, hands grasping for purchase on Harry's shoulders.

He shook in Harry's arms once he was fully seated, speared open on Harry’s cock and half-mad with the need to come. When he opened his eyes, he found Harry watching him, his gaze a mixture of burning and reverent. Eggsy rocked his hips, relishing the sparks that ignited from the move.

Harry didn't need any more encouragement. He snapped his hips up, bouncing Eggsy on his lap with the force, and set a quick, grinding tempo that had Eggsy rocking to meet him, desperate because it wasn't quite _enough._

" _Harry_ ," Eggsy panted, his grip growing tighter on Harry's shoulders with each slow thrust.

Harry kissed his temple thoughtfully and pressed his thumb against Eggsy's perineum. Eggsy shouted, fingers scratching marks on Harry's back as he writhed while Harry rubbed behind his balls.

"Harry, fuck, don't you dare make me come without your hand on me again, I'll fucking die, Harry, _please_ -" Eggsy babbled, his voice hitching and broken. Harry smirked into his hair but slid his hand up to Eggsy's cock obligingly, turning his begging into something he would never admit was a scream.

His orgasm burst from him not unlike an atomic bomb, blasting sudden and powerfully along his nerves and leaving him shivering in its wake. Harry fucked him through it, rolling his hips and working his cock until Eggsy whined at the overstimulation.

He let go, lying Eggsy out on the sheets and kissing along his collarbone. Every careful movement shifted Harry, still hard, inside him, and eventually he tugged at Harry's floppy hair in question. Harry turned his head to nuzzle his palm.

"Catch your breath, darling. I have the rest of the day, and I intend to use it."

 

Harry'd turned the lights on but left them low, leaving the shadows nearly the same shade as the as the light. Eggsy'd tucked himself into Harry's shirt to ward off the cold. It smelled of powder and ink, of tea and Harry.

Harry himself was wrapped around him, head pillowed on Eggsy's stomach. Eggsy wasn't sure how long he'd been carding his fingers through Harry's hair when he broke the comfortable silence they'd fallen into.

"People are talking."

"People do tend to talk. I suspect others are eating, and still more are sleeping."

Eggsy cuffed his head lightly. "Shut up. I mean about you finally using the royal harem."

"Ah. I suppose they're very happy Arthur dragged me in to meet you all."

"They're thinkin' they're gonna get an heir soon."

"Then they'll be sorely disappointed."

"You're gonna have to have kids at some point, you know. The girls won't mind. You're gorgeous, and I've told them pretty much every detail of what fuckin' you is like." Harry shot him a disapproving look. "What? We ain't got much else to do but talk."

Harry frowned against his ribs. "I'll open the library."

Eggsy grinned. "We'll still talk about your cock."

"If you must," Harry sighed.

Harry seemed content to let the subject die, but as the silence stretched again Eggsy's smile faded.

"I can't ever marry you." The words came out softer than Eggsy'd meant, turning what was intended to be a glib statement quiet and forlorn.

Harry's arms tightened around Eggsy's waist, and his reply was an oath. "Then I shall never marry."

It startled a laugh from Eggsy. Harry sounded so sure, so entirely committed, that his first instinct was to believe it. "And what, keep me around in the harem for two more decades?"

"My family is very long lived. It's not uncommon for us to see our hundredth birthdays." Harry righted himself, regal determination burning in his eyes. "So yes, be it twenty years or forty years, I'll find reason to keep you by my side."

With a gentle push Eggsy fell back onto the bed, ever mailable for Harry where he was purportedly a wretch for everyone else, and Harry propped himself over Eggsy's supine form.

"Would you stay with me, Eggsy?" he asked, leaning close. "If I fought to keep you for however long I live, would you stay?"

Eggsy looked into Harry's brown eyes and saw a man above him, not a king. He always seemed to, like his eyes alone failed to perceive the golden armor that hung around Harry and proclaimed him His Majesty. And it was a good thing, because though it was Harry the king who had the power to make his vow reality, it was Harry the man Eggsy believed in.

"Yes."

Harry swooped down and captured his lips, and it felt like a promise.

"He was infected with the idea of love," Eggsy said when they broke apart. "That's what people say happened to you in school."

"And thank heaven I was, if it brought me to you."

 

Eggsy did, in fact, continue to tell Tilde about Harry's cock, but luckily he was talking about Ulysses when Harry arrived in the library with a child in tow. Eggsy hopped up from the couch to greet them, Tilde demurely excusing herself to undoubtedly hide behind a nearby bookcase.

"Hello love," Eggsy said to the little girl. She looked about ten, her hair blond and pulled back in a severe ponytail, her posture impeccable. "Who's this then?"

"This," harry said, something entirely too triumphant gleaming in his eyes, "is Roxanne Hart." A bookcase gasped. Harry only smiled more. "It seems I've been fortunate enough to father a child with a woman of some consequence. While I was abroad, of course."

"Oh," Eggsy did his best not to sound like the universe was ending. He offered a distant smile in return. "Then…I suppose you'll have to marry after all."

"Sadly, the lady Morton passed on a few months ago. Were it not for the tenacity of our child, I might never have found her."

Eggsy blinked. His smile changed from wooden to vaguely conspiratory. Before he could think of anything clever to say, a gaggle of tutors and assistants appeared to abduct the young princess Hart.

Harry stayed behind and they watched her go together, something formidable in her tiny gait even in her tender youth.

"Terrible." Eggsy said sympathetically. Harry looked appropriately solemn. "And terribly convenient."

"Why Eggsy,” Harry said, stepping close. “I've no idea what you could possibly mean."


End file.
